Lost and Found
by Angel Talon
Summary: Wu has vowed to form a team of ninjas to hunt down and defeat his evil brother, Garmodon. Don is a kind man that is taking care of a small family while struggling over the fact that he as no memories. When Don's son shows signs of strong powers, the family is forced to join Wu in saving Ninjago from the evil lord. Only Wu is triggering memories. What will happen next?
1. Meet the Kelseys

**A/N: Me- Don't do it.**

 **Lloyd: Do it, it sounds funny.**

 **Zane: Your father has amnesia and Sensei doesn't know where he is, how is this funny?**

 **Lloyd: Yea, but Dad is good and Uncle is convinced he's still bad!**

 **Me: How did you two get in here?**

 **Cole: Just say it.**

 **Me: Okay, locking windows… I own nothing…**

Meet the Garmodons

 _Don's P.o.v_

Today started out like any normal day. I woke up in my family's one room apartment to get ready for the day. My wife with her graying blonde hair was still asleep. Makes sense, our baby girl was really sick last night. Stumbling towards the mainly empty cupboards, I searched for a bit to eat only to change my mind when our six year old son walked up to me asking for food. He is a cute boy with blonde hair and soft green eyes. Not wanting my family to go hungry, I handed him the last partial box of cheerios.

"Here Lloyd, save some for your mom and Koko, okay?" I spoke in a whisper so not to wake up the others.

That done, I headed off to the tower. Slipping up to a fellow worker I asked, "Hi Jim, how's your mother during?"

Jim looked up from where he was assembling a phone, "Today is her last day of chemo. How are Misako and the kids?"

I smiled as I grabbed a broom and started sweeping, "Koko got the flu and I'm positive Lloyd grown two inches while I was at work yesterday. Misako is doing lots better since she found a mysterious brown packet on our table filled with money. She's going shopping today."

A young lady with auburn hair slipped up next to Jim and started building phones. She joined the conversation, "Hi Jim, Don, what are you all talking about?"

Jim smiled at our coworker, "Hey Eva! Someone snuck Don here some money!"

Eva stared at us round eyed, "No, really? That's awesome! Oh! Before I forget, boss wants to talk to you Don."

This is when things start to change for the better. Let me back up. I think my name is Don, think because I have amnesia. I woke up in a hospital with no memories of who I am or where I am. I met my wife two days later searching for a job. I am now happily married for seven years with a six year old son and two year old daughter. I also got a job as a janitor at Borg Towers. It doesn't pay much, but I can't remember where I'm at in my schooling.

Reaching the top floor that holds the boss's office, I slowly walked up to the doors. Nervously, I stared at the iron portals to either my doom or a better future. I honestly don't know. I never been called to here before and last time boss asked for a janitor, he fired him. Sighing, I slowly knocked on the door.

"Come in." a kind voice called out. I was a little surprised that he sounded so kind and caring. Pushing the doors open, I slipped inside.

"You called me sir?" I asked feeling like a complete idiot.

The boss just laughed. He is a small man paralyzed from the waist down wearing glasses. "Call me Mr. Borg or Cyrus, not sir. I'm presuming you are the janitor Don?"

Smiling at Cyrus I answered his question, "Yes Mr. Borg. Am I in trouble?"

Cyrus just shook his head, "No, my head Janitor that I fired just last week is, but not you. You see, my head janitor, Mr. Cheng? He hired you when we weren't looking for new janitors so he can dump his last three hours of work on you. You've been working here underpaid and yet never complained. That's why I am giving you a raise and promotion. How does chief janitor sound to you?"

I gasped, "That sounds amazing! Thank you s- Cyrus! This week truly is a lucky week. First a neighbor gave our son leftover cake, and then my wife found extra money followed by a kind stranger paying for the medicine that our baby girl needed, now this! I don't know how to thank you."

Cyrus listened intently to my little rant. Once it was over he spoke, "Why don't you take your family out and celebrate? That would be thanks enough."

After our meeting, I hurried to the cafeteria where my two friends where eating their lunches. Sitting across from Eva and Jim, I asked, "Do you know what just happened?"

Jim bluntly said, "you got fired." While Eva excitedly asked, "You got a raise? No, promotion!" This lead to them playfully fist fighting over who was right and who was wrong.

I laughed at my friends techniques. You can always count on them to always be the same old Jim and Eva. "Actually, Eva was right. Both times."

The rest of the day was a blur of motions. I think Jim offered to find us a real estate person so we can move out of our cramp apartment. Eva just told me about the best restaurants in town. After work, I picked up my paycheck and headed home. This is when things change for the worst.

"Daddy! Loo'! It's ou!" the second I walked in to my house a small red head with blue eyes flung herself in my face. I just gave her a warm smile.

"Hey Koko, are you feeling better? You definitely are acting like it." I muttered the last part, but my wife Misako, blue eyes hidden behind thin wire glasses, heard.

"Yes she's better. Her fever is gone. Lloyd wanted to show us something when you got home." Misako announced as she took Koko out of my arms. Nodding, I turned to where my only son was sitting on the floor.

I noticed that Lloyd was nervous about something immediately. Frowning, I crouched next to my kid, "Lloyd? What's wrong?"

Lloyd looked at me fearfully, which I hated right off. I was a good father, always making sure the majority of food goes to my kids and that they know to turn to us when something is wrong. Seeing my son scared made me want to go and find out what's scaring him and fight it.

Lloyd slowly pulled out a light bulb. Holding it, he then sent strange green energy off his fingers and into the bulb. Which eventually exploded, an explosion that was somehow familiar. I then closed my eyes and took an unplanned nap.

 _Wu's P.o.v_

My brother, Garmodon, is still out there. After our battle over the golden weapons, he vanished into thin air. I will find the green ninja and him. And I will see to the destruction of my evil brother. But first I'll need a team.


	2. Found the Green Ninja, Don Stop Fainting

**A/N- Kai: When do we come in?**

 **Nya: Really Kai? I would thought that you would be wondering who the main villain is if it's not Lord Garmodon?**

 **Lloyd: She had to make me a big brother, is Koko going to be super annoying or something?**

 **Jay: Yea, this is confusing; I mean Don obviously is Garmodon. I wonder how he got his amnesia?**

 **Cole: Wait, Lord Garmodon got duped?! At least Mr. Borg is nice to him. Wonder if we'll see more of Jim and Eva?**

 **Zane: I sense Stormy is approaching us…**

 ***Door opens, steps are heard getting closer***

 **Stormy: What are you guys doing here!? I thought I locked the window!**

 **Jay: The door was unlocked…**

 **Stormy: I own nothing except Jim and Eva!**

Found the Green Ninja, Don Stop Fainting!

 _Wu's p.o.v_

I went to Ray's today. Somebody was after the map to the golden weapons. Most likely my brother. Ray wasn't there, but his son was. I never noticed that Kai had an inner dragon. It's the same as Ray's, fire. Hmm, maybe I should recruit him instead…

 _Don's p.o.v_

Waking up in the hospital is not a fun experience. Especially if it gives one a feeling of déjà vu. I wearily looked around, faintly wondering what time it is. A nurse bustled in and started checking my vitals. In the back of my mind I remember my son, he had powers! Green energy that he can manipulate, only it reminded me of gold energy. I don't know why it does, but it does! Closing my heavy eyes, I briefly heard an elderly voice saying two names. "My sons, protect Ninjago and the Golden Weapons with your lives."

Now I just need to figure out what are the golden weapons!?

 _Wu's p.o.v_

"I didn't come for a weapon, I came for you." I calmly told Kai. Skeletons just attacked Ray's children. Their gone now, but they have the map and Ray's daughter. If my suspicions are right and Garmodon is behind this, then Ninjago is doom.

"Me? Why? I'm just the worst blacksmith out there, besides I need to save my sister!" Kai angrily yelled. Swiftly, I knocked Kai onto his back.

Wiggling my toes in his face I spoke determinedly, "You are not ready to face my pinky toe."

Kai sighed dejectedly, "Alright, teach me the ways of the ninja."

 _Two Months Later- Don's p.o.v_

After I was released from the hospital, I moved my family into a bigger apartment with two bedrooms, not including the master suite. This morning I woke up, ate a bowl of cereal, and got Lloyd off to school. As I shrugged my jacket on, Koko came out of her room wanting a goodbye hug. Misako came into the kitchen and started making pancakes. I then headed to the parking lot where a car that Misako inherited from a relative was sitting.

Arriving at work, I sighed at realizing that Jim and Eva were on different shifts than me. Oh well, time to start cleaning. Grabbing two sponges, I threw them so that they went down the hall wiping all the windows then flew back into my hands. Putting the sponges away, I grabbed a duster. Leaping into the air, I flipped towards a counter and quickly swiped it without second thought. Leaping, twisting, dodging, I lunged, swiped and sliced with the duster till there is no more dust. Putting that away, I dumped soapy water on the floor. Grabbing a mop, I twisted to mop the floor. Quickly, I started spinning really fast, checking that I didn't miss a spot, while polishing the floor with clothes tied to the bottom of my shoes.

Pleased with a job well down, I went to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. Not knowing this was my last day of work.

 _Wu's p.o.v_

I am _glad_ that I asked the public school if I can teach the children how to deal with the Skeleton Army. Mainly, how to use them as bowling pins. Only none of the kids are taking me seriously, well, except for a young six year old with blonde hair and green eyes. I vaguely noticed that all the other kids were avoiding him, that and green sparks were jumping off his fingers.

Using my Inner Dragon Eyes, I noticed that he is the green ninja! Quickly I turned to the principle, "Sir, what is that child's name and can I talk to him and his parents, alone?"

 _Don's p.o.v_

When I arrived home after work, I wasn't expecting the phone to ring. Answering, "Hello? You have reached the Kelsey's Residence, this is Don speaking."

"Mr. Kelsey? This is Mr. Knowles of New Ninjago City Elementary. I'm calling about your son, Lloyd Kelsey." a male voice spoke through from the other end.

"What did he blew up this time?" I asked waving hi to Misako who just left the kitchen and into the living room. I can hear Koko crying in her room. Must be nap time.

"Blew up? What? No, Lloyd is a very good kid. Sensei Wu wants to talk to him after school at your place, is this alright with you?" the principle asked, slightly concerned on my comment on explosions.

I hope Misako grabbed the phone, because at the name Sensei Wu I fainted, again.

 _Wu's p.o.v_

"What do you mean I have to wait for another time?" I asked the principle, Mr. Knowles, who sighed.

"After I told Mr. Kelsey that you wished to speak with him, Mrs. Kelsey came on the phone and announced her husband just fainted again! I'm sorry Sensei, maybe next time?"

Shaking my head out of disbelieve, I decided that I'll use my title as a son of the Spinjitzu Master to get in the hospital and visit the Kelseys. We need to talk about young Lloyd's training to become the green ninja!


	3. I Will Make a Ninja Out of You

**A/N- Stormy: Okay, window locked, door locked, let's do… (banging on door suddenly interrupts…) Uh? Wonder who that is? (Opens door to see Nya wearing a Hillary Weeks Costume) Hillary Weeks!? No way! Can you sing "El-Shaddai" for me?**

 **Nya: Ill What!?**

 **Stormy: Thought so. (Slams door on Nya, only to turn around and sees the ninjas in the room…) How did you got in here!?**

 **Kai: air vents are a ninja's best friend…**

 **Stormy: I don't have air vents last I checked…**

 **Zane: You also don't own Ninjago.**

 **Jay: If Garmadon isn't leading the Skeletons, who is?**

 **Cole: Is that cake?**

 **Lloyd: Be nice to Dad or else.**

 **Stormy: No Cole, you can't have a slice, and where's the fun in that? Everybody out… What Zane said.**

I Will Make a Ninja Out of You

 _Don's P.o.v_

 _Two little boys were playing with wooden swords when one of the swords went flying over the wall. The older of the two glanced at the younger, "Go get it Wu."_

 _The younger, Wu, panicked, "Nnno! I'm too scared!"_

I woke up with a jerk when I felt a sudden weight on my chest. A quick glance was all I need to confirm that I am in the hospital. Again. Koko was sitting on my chest like it was nothing. Smiling I reached up and ruffled her hair, when a noticed a familiar old man with a straw hat.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I bluntly asked the familiar stranger.

Who chuckled, "No Mr. Kelsey. You don't. My name is Sensei Wu. I wanted to talk to you about ninja training for Lloyd."

I frowned at that, "I thought they only allow family to visit hospitals?"

Wu smiled, "I volunteered to babysit your youngest while your wife went grocery shopping. They let me in because I was with her."

Nodding, I had to ask, "Why do you want my son to have ninja training?"

Wu smiled nervously, "Straight to the point are we? Okay, so long ago Ninjago was created by the spinjitzu master using the four golden weapons, Scythe of Quakes, Shurikens of Ice, Nunchucks of Lightning, and the Sword of Fire. When he passed on, the Golden Weapons were hidden so that the great evil will never get their hands on them. There is also a prophecy that a ninja of green will save all of Ninjago. I have reason to believe that green ninja is your son."

After that lengthy explanation, I only could say one thing. "Are you crazy!? Lloyd is turning seven this winter! There is no way anyone is training him to beat some unknown force of evil!"

Koko then decided to remind us of her presence, "Daddy! Look! It us!" My darling baby girl stuffed a drawing of me, my beautiful wife, and two children on a light green background. Wait.

"Koko? Why is Lloyd wearing a green gi?" I asked slowly.

Koko smiled, "Cause Lloyd ninja!"

Wu leaned forward, "Mr. Kelsey? If it makes you feel any better, I do know the evil force that you mentioned; it's my brother."

I frowned at him, "No, that is worse. I can't let you train Lloyd. He is just a kid and I want him to have a normal childhood. But you can train me so that you aren't down one man. Only on one condition."

Wu beamed, "Okay! And what is that condition?"

My turn to smile, "Just call me Don."

 _Sensei Wu's p.o.v_

That could've been better. At least I have five ninjas to train. Once all five ninjas pass the course, we can rescue Nya! The four younger ones already passed, now it is up to Don. Easier said than done…

Kai snickered as Don was knocked down again. Yes, down. He hasn't gotten on the training gear yet and he already was thrown six times. How, I don't know.

Zane spoke up from his spot, "Technically, you need to get on the gear for it to work."

Cole sighed, "Knock it off guys; Don's doing his best here!" Don nodded his head out of gratitude towards his new teammate.

Jay decided to speak up right then, "Yea! He wasn't even chosen to be on the team! His son was! He's only is here till his kid's old enough to fight! And he's six! That is way too young to fight! Mom wouldn't let me sign up for martial arts…"

"That's enough! Don, why don't you go and find your family and spend some time together?" I interrupted Jay right then.

Don mumbled "thanks" before hurrying away. Sighing, I faced the others.

"You all know Don is just trying to protect his son to the best of his abilities. At least Kai should understand, he is here to protect his sister!" I lectured them, as well as pointed out the similarities between their friend and new teammate.

After they all mumbled their apologies, they went off to train some more. Sighing, I turned to head back into my quarters. This week as been exhausting.

 _Don's p.o.v_

I found Misako napping with Koko and Lloyd. The latter running a slight fever. Deciding to let them rest, a grabbed my cleaning supplies and headed into the parlor/entertainment room to do some light cleaning.

I grabbed two sponges, then threw them so that they went all the way through the room, then flew back into my hands. Putting the sponges away, I then grabbed a duster. Leaping into the air, I flipped towards a counter and quickly swiped it without second thought. Leaping, twisting, dodging, I lunged, swiped and sliced with the duster till there is no more dust. Putting that away, I dumped soapy water on the floor. Grabbing a mop, I twisted to mop the floor. Quickly, I started spinning really fast, checking that I didn't miss a spot, while polishing the floor with clothes tied to the bottom of my shoes.

I was reorganizing the video games that my younger teammates love to play when…

"Do you always clean like that?" Startled I looked up to see Cole standing in the doorway.

I let out a loud sigh, "Cole, I'm a janitor, remember?"

Cole looked confused, "Yea, I know, but do you always clean like that?"

I was starting to get upset, "Yes, it's called multitasking. Is there anything I can actually help you with?"

Cole looked me up and down before grinning, "You just gave me an idea."

Before I could ask Cole what he was talking about, he ran out the room. Rolling my eyes, I went to see if my family was awake and would like to watch a movie before dinner.

 _The next day…_

I walked into the courtyard with my teammates. Immediately I tuned everyone out. I'm certain Wu is talking to us, but that doesn't matter. The training gear is filthy! Without thinking I jumped onto the gear and swiftly started scrubbing it from top to bottom. After wards I noticed Wu, Jay, Kai, and Zane looking shocked. Cole just had a smug look about something.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked

Wu smiled, "Know the course was left on and you passed. Tomorrow we will go on your first mission. Go and rest up."

I walked up to Cole, "You did this."

Cole glanced at me and smiled, "I know you have amnesia, but I think you already learn all of this."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

Cole laughed as he walked in to join the others, "You use spinjitzu when you clean. You know? The super hard martial technique that the course was supposed to teach us?"


	4. Hmm, That Looks Familiar

**A/N: Me: Hi! Now then, I paid the Serpentine to raid a village on the clear other side of the world. That should keep the ninjas busy…**

 **Garmadon: You forgot about us, and why did you give me two kids! One is hard enough!**

 **Misako: I don't mind. I always wanted a daughter.**

 **Wu: Hmm, you hiring the Serpentine to act as a diversion actually explains why they are only singing** _ **I Know A Song That Gets On Everyone's Nerves**_ **on top of their lungs, and out of tune!**

 **Me: Do I need to lock the back door too!? I own nothing!**

Hmm, That Looks Familiar…

 _Don's p.o.v_

Wu lost his marbles. When he said we will be taking the carriage, I thought we were going to ride it not pull it like a bunch of donkeys! Doesn't help Jay started talking randomly.

"… And then I crashed into a billboard! Next to the sign was Sensei drinking tea! So how did you all meet him?" Jay finally wrapped up his two hour story with a question.

I rolled my eyes when Zane spoke up, "I meet Sensei while mediating under a frozen lake. He was also drinking tea there too."

I shot my monotone teammate a look. Who in their right minds mediates underwater!? And frozen water at that!

Cole spoke up right then, "I was mountain climbing when I bump into Sensei drinking tea."

Okay… I'm starting to think I'm the only one Wu didn't drink tea around. Why am I so different?

Kai smiled fondly at the memory, "I met Sensei when he stopped me from having the same fate as Nya."

I sighed out in relief, "Oh good! I was starting to worry I was the only one that he didn't drink tea with! And you should know I met him in the hospital."

Which was true, I'm pretty certain there isn't anything from my known past that Wu didn't tell them.

Murmurs of agreement were barely starting when Wu whacked us with his staff, that looks very familiar.

"Silence! We are here." Wu hissed.

It wasn't long before Cole, Zane, Jay, and I found ourselves chasing Kai, who burst out running to complete the mission, without a plan. After getting the map, we realized they were digging in the wrong spot. We rushed off to the place the Golden Scythe is hidden.

"Whoa! This place is amazing!" Jay shouted once we entered the cave. I flinched at the loudness of his voice. Apparently I wasn't the only one.

"Jay, keep it down! Skeletons remember?" Kai hissed at the more energetic teen.

Cole grabbed the weapon while Jay defended himself with the whole none are near this cave. I wonder if I should tell him about, oh I don't know…, echoes!

Zane spoke up, "Shouldn't there be a guardian of some sort?"

Cole rolled his eyes, "Yea, but with how old Sensei is, its' probably dead."

I decided to add my two cents, "Is it just me or does that look familiar?"

Kai gave me a weird out-look, "Don, have you ever seen a scythe before?"

I quickly shook my head as we left, "No, not the scythe, that sleeping dragon Cole was standing on."

Unfortunately, that's when the skeletons decide to show up and attack. Quickly, I started doing spinjitzu to fight of the army.

"Don! Quick, what's the key to spinjitzu!?" Kai yelled at me while getting beaten by a headless warrior.

I yelled back, "Don't know, I'm just cleaning the cave floor with them!"

Luckily Cole came to my rescue, "Don's been doing spinjitzu since before we met! He doesn't know how he is doing any of this!"

Jay then decided to go off, "Hey! It's like the obstacle course! Over the planks, dodge the swords, and here comes the dummy! Ka-ching!"

After that, all of us started spinning. Zane stopped in front of Samukai, "I sense you are losing."

The skeleton leader shouted, "Retreat!" which the others gladly obeyed.

I turned to face my teammates, "About that familiar sleeping, now wide awake dragon that is standing behind us…"

All four of them yelped and spun around to see a large dragon. Standing. Right. There. The dragon gave us one look before opening it's maw and burying us alive with large clods of dirt…

 _Wu's p.o.v_

"Yes Misako, I'm sure they are more than ready." I spoke into the phone tiredly.

" _I'm just saying, if my children become fatherless do to your inaccuracy…_ " the other end broke off.

I groaned. When I started the teams I thought I will only deal with worried parents, not worried spouses!

"Don't worry, I have everything under control…" I was interepted by screams, the teens screams!

"I got to go bye!" I hurriedly shouted into the phone as I hung up. Once that was down, I rushed to the Cave of Despair, only to find that Cousin Rocky had it completely block.

I just had my entire team killed… Misako's gonna kill me!


	5. Tea with Rocky

**A/N: Time to meet Cousin Rocky! Thank you for the review. I.O.N…**

 **Misako: Except Koko…**

 **Garmodon: I still think Lloyd is enough.**

 **Me: I forgot you two were still here…**

Tea with Rocky

 _Wu's p.o.v_

"Hello, this is Samaline, You have the questions we have the answers, how may we help you?" A computerized female voice asked.

I yelled into the phone, "My team of highly trained ninjas are trapped in a cave with a real life dragon, how do I save them!"

"… I do not compute, have you tried to tie your shoe?"

"What!? No! Dragon, they are trapped with a dragon!"

"The closest Dragon themed restaurant is…"

I threw my phone into a tree. Hopefully Misako won't try calling anytime soon. Hopefully…

 _Don's p.o.v_

"… And then you showed up and trapped us here. That basically is the story of my life." As I finished my life story, I took another sip of tea. Who knew that dragons are great cooks?

Cole rubbed his heard, muttering something about me talking more than Jay. Not my fault the dragon agreed with me about looking familiar, and asked my life story. Oh, apparently I can speak dragoness. Which is the language of dragons. Who knew?

The dragon offered my friends some more scones, " _Well Don dude, I don't know any Kelseys dude, but you did say do to your memory lost, you are using your wife's maiden name. My name is Rocky, dude._ "

"Nice to meet you Rocky. Would you mind if we take the scythe to sensei Wu?" I calmly asked.

" _I don't know a Sensei Wu, dude, but I do know a Cousin Wu, perhaps they're the same? Let me dig a way out for dudes."_ Rocky excitedly babbled as he started digging at the rocks.

I turned to my teammates, "We can have the scythe! I don't know why you were so scared Cole. Rocky seems like a nice fellow."

Cole bravely tapped Rocky's leg, "Hey! If you need any help, just give us a shout."

Rocky growled, " _Same with you little dude._ "

I smiled at the obvious friendship blooming in front of us. "Rocky says we can come to him for backup anytime."

We walked out just in time to watch Sensei Wu throw his phone against a tree. "Tea anyone?" Zane asked as we hurried back into the cave. At least we made a new ally.

 _Wu's P.o.v_

After throwing the phone, I turned to notice that someone dug a tunnel into the cave's entrance. Quickly, I rushed in. " _Cousin Rocky! Don't hurt them! They're with me!_ " I hurriedly hollered at my more relaxed cousin.

" _I know dude. That's why I'm feeding them lunch dude." Rocky answered._ Sure enough, everyone was in one piece drinking tea and eating sandwiches.

" _Sensei Wu, why didn't you tell us that the first guardian is your Cousin Rocky?"_ Don asked calmly.

" _I forgot to warn you, besides I did warn you there was a guardian!"_ I snapped at him irritated.

Rocky frowned, " _Whoa there dude! Don dude as a point! Ya should have gave them a better heads up than just a guardian dude. Ya know, be descriptive dude."_

Do nod his head in agreement, " _Next time tell us what we are facing so we can be more prepared than we are right now."_

Jay hesitantly stepped forward, "Um, glad you all are talking your issues out, but not all of us speak Dragoness."

I blinked out of surprise. Jay was right. Don was speaking fluent Dragoness. How did I miss that!?

"We are headed to Cousin Shards place. He has the Shurikens of Ice. And yes Cole, Shards is another dragon. An ice one to be precise." I announced before marching out of the cave of despair.

 _Don's p.o.v_

Sensei was right about Shards. Only he was more tense than Rocky…

Flashback- Ice Temple

"Hello? Anyone home" I hollered in unison with my teammates.

"I sense that Shards is not in a good mood for visitors today." Zane announced right when another familiar dragon showed up.

" _What's up with dragons looking familiar, and Wu sent us._ " I immediately slipped into Dragoness just like we planned.

" _Who art thou? What have thou come for?_ " Shards demanded. In old English. This is going to be a long day…

End Flashback

At least we got Shards on our side as well. And a new old memory. It turns out I've been to the ice temple before. Next was Sensei's lightning dragon cousin, Wisp…

Flashback- Tower of Lightning

We barely stepped inside when he found us.

" _Hi! Areyouheretobemyfreind! Awesome! Wewillbebestbuddiesforeverandever!_ " Wisp started talking before we can get a word in.

I turned to face Cole, "He's talking too fast for me to understand him. How do you understand Jay when he gets like this?"

My new friends just shrugged…

End Flashback

Wisp is also another new ally. I also remember getting hit by lightning. Weird. My teammates are doing celebration dances around the campfire, with Sensei, while I video chat with my family.

"…and get this Dad! Students with the highest attendance in the month get to pick a price from the price box! I got a four headed dragon!" Lloyd finished telling me about his time at school.

I smiled warmly, "That's great bud! Speaking about dragons, did you know I can speak the native language of dragons?"

Lloyd's eyes went big, "No way! Can you?"

I grinned, this is going to be fun! " _Yes, I'm speaking it right now."_

Lloyd gasped, causing me and Misako to laugh. "Alright Lloyd, why don't you follow Koko's lead and go to bed?"

"How are you love?" I asked Misako.

She smiled, "Stress, but what's new? Any memories coming back yet?"

I blushed at that. Misako knows Wu's been triggering memories. "Actually, quit a few. I remember wrestling with a dragon, getting lost in the Ice Temple, and getting struck by lightning."

Misako laughed, "Sounds like past you had quit the adventure. Well I'm off to bed, night dear!"

I smiled warmly, "Night Love." Hanging up, I noticed that most of my friends were sound asleep. Except for Kai who was wandering off! Now where was he headed off to?

 **A/N: Cliffy! Who likes Don's memories? Please Please R &R! (And if there are any slowpokes like me, that means read and review please!)**


	6. Don's a Zombie!

**A/N: Me- I'm alive! Don's not…**

 **Garmadon/Misako/Wu- Wait what!**

 **Me- Just kiddin'! Please leave your ideas on the main villain's name. I don't know it.**

 **Misako- Also let us know your guesses at how Don lost his memories.**

 **Me- That too, you know? Just Review.**

 **Garmadon- Just no swearing! Trust me; Stormy hates that kind of thing.**

 **Me- On to the story!**

 **Wu- Wait! You forgot to mention you don't own us, Lego does!**

Don's a Zombie!

 _Don's p.o.v_

Last time I follow Kai into a dormant volcano. A girl was tied up over a pool of lava. Bet its Kai's sister.

"Kai no! It's a trap! Besides I… can… get… out… by… myself…" the girl shouted as she struggled against the chains.

Kai shouted back, "Hold on Nya! I'll get you down!"

Yep. She's Kai's sis alright. Maybe I should let them know I'm right here before something bad happens. As soon as that thought cross my mind, a large shadow appeared. It looks like the shadow belongs to another girl, if the short hair and red eyes are to go by.

Shadow girl, "Ha! You didn't bring a sword with you! The only way to save your sister is the sword of fire!"

Kai made a move as if to grab the fire sword when I let myself be known…

"Kai, no! Sensei told us not to use the golden weapons! Here, use my sword to free Nya." I quickly intervened.

The shadow girl let out a frightened gasp. "You! But how is that possible? You're dead!" As she screamed this she pointed straight at me. Nice to know who the zombie is.

Kai grinned, "Good, I always wanted to fight crime with a zombie!" He then used spinjitszu to free Nya.

"Thanks, but last I check I'm very much alive." I drily told the Smith twins.

That's when our shadows decide to multiply and attack us. Being the undead doesn't have its advantages.

 _Wu's p.o.v_

"Sensei! Wake up!" Zane's concerned voice penetrated my peaceful dream of dancing pink bunnies. Groaning, I woke up.

"Yes Zane? What is it?" I asked sleepily.

"Kai and Don are missing and I sense great danger." Zane calmly explained.

That's when I woke up fully; noticing two of my ninjas were missing.

"Zane wake up the others while I go look for our missing comrades." I orderd as I ran out of camp. Hopefully I won't be too late.

 _Five minutes later_

"Don's dead." Kai announced after I sent the shadows away. My heart seized immediately. Misako is going to kill me! I can see it now; R.I.P Wu! Then I can't lead my team! And Misako won't let Lloyd join…

"According to shadow girl I'm dead. I don't remember any of this." Don's voice interrupted my daytime nightmare right then.

I quickly looked Don all over for injuries. Except for a couple scrapes and bruises, he seemed to be in one… wait a minute.

"Did you say shadow _girl_! It was supposed to be my brother! Did she at least tell you are name." I demanded to know.

"Why should I tell you my name? Dead boy already knows it. _He_ stopped me from getting the golden weapons last time." The mysterious, now dubbed shadow girl, villain made her presence known.

"I did?" "He did?" "Makes sense."

All eyes turn to Kai. "What? He already knows spinjitszu before all of us, it makes sense he fought someone in his mysterious past!"

I decided to grab the Sword of Fire and jumped over a fall of fire into the underworld. No way I'm letting Don fight a forgotten rival!

 _Don's p.o.v_

After Sensei sacrifice himself we tried heading outside, only for another familiar dragon to block the entrance! At least this one comes with a memory…

 _FLASHBACK!_

" _Flames watch out!" I launched forward pushing my friend out of the way of falling rocks. My mind starts going black when I heard faintly Flames voice, "Don! Hold up! I'll go get help!"_

 _PRESENT_

"Great, any idea how to get back to the others?" Kai asked, shaking me back to the present.

I nervously stepped towards him, "Flames? Is that you?"

Kai frowned "Umm, Sensei hasn't told us the name of this guardian yet Don."

Flames eyes grew wide, " _Don? Your alive? Thank goodness! I was soo worried! Are you here to help protect the Sword of Fire?"_

I smiled at his antics, "Yes I'm alive and here to rescue the Sword of Fire."

"Whoa there! Back up!" Kai yelled suddenly, "Not everyone can speak dragoness and do you two know each other!?"

I grinned nervously, "Yea, I helped Flames prevent someone, most likely shadow girl, from stealing the Sword of Fire. Only to get hit in the head by falling rocks. I think that's how I lost my memory."

"Okay, can Flames and Sensei's cousins he…" Kai began when our other friends came running in.

"We lost the golden weapons to the skeletons and Jay can't talk and is wondering what's Nya's favorite color, mainly her view on blue… Zane also said he sensed that something changed in Don." Cole blurted, interrupting Kai just nicely.

Nya blushed when she spotted the blue ninja, "my favorite color is blue."

Kai turned to the others, "Don's dead…" I made a noise of disapproval, "Also he and Flames, the fire guardian, worked together to protect the Sword of Fire."

Zane spoke up, confused, "Don appears to be quite alive."

I smiled, "Turns out our arch nemesis isn't Lord Garmadon, but an old rival of mine. Who claims I'm dead."

Kai started to bounce, "So we have a zombie on our team! How awesome is that! Also Father told us stories growing up about how dragons where ferries between our world and the underworld."

Cole nodded slowly, all color drained from his face, "So, basically we are going to ride our dragon allies to the underworld? Please tell me we're not!"

I can't help but to smile. Watch out shadow girl! The ninjas are coming, and I'm one of them! I eat you once, I can beat you again.


	7. What Did Jay Say?

**A/N: Me- Hi! Time to send all my lovely readers into shock!**

 **Garmadon- What did you do?!**

 **Me- Nothing, I'm just gonna have the skeletons correct Don on his memories…**

 **(Garmadon lets out loud groan.)**

 **Misako- Be glad she doesn't own Ninjago.**

What Did Jay Say?

 _Don's p.o.v_

Why was I stuck with Cole and Rocky!? I have to listen to dude every five seconds and Cole screaming like a girl in my ears.

" _Don dude can you tell Cole dude to stop screaming? It like throws of my concentration dude, and I need that to get to the underworld dude._ " Rocky called over his shoulder for the umpteenth time. I'm just glad he can't see me mouthing along.

"Cole, Rocky really needs you to stop screaming so he can focus on where he is going… again." I called over my shoulder to Cole, mumbling the last part.

"AAAH! DON TELL ROCKY TO GO SLOWER AND LOWER! I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DO THIS! AAAH!" Cole screamed in my ear. Again.

I groaned out in frustration. Why!? Why me!? Just because I can understand dragons doesn't mean I deserve this torture! Doesn't help that Rocky and Cole both insists I play translator when both keep saying the same thing over and over again.

" _Don dude tell Cole dude to…_ " Rocky began once again, which I quickly interrupted.

" _Enough! Cole is terrified of you! And I'm tired of you two using me as I translator! Father would tell you to tune out all distractions, find your center!_ Cole, same goes to you! Find your center, and face your fear! If you don't know how to find your center, do as Father would, take a deep breath and let it go slowly!"

Silence followed my explosion. I quickly used this time to meditate on what I just said. The only memory of my Father was that dream of the old man that called me son. And told me to protect the gold weapons. Hmm, maybe that was why I remember helping Flames out?

"Earth to Don, are ya in there?" Cole tapped my shoulder suddenly.

"Yea, why?" I asked, wondering a little bit what Cole wanted.

Cole shrugged, "Oh nothing, really. Just I didn't know you have some memory of your father."

I sighed, figuring this will come up, "I actually don't. I barely remember him asking me and my brother to protect the gold weapons. What I just said, it just felt right. I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

I wish I can actually see Cole before he answered, "It's okay, it's just what you said sounded like something I overheard Sensei tell Jay once."

" _Hey dudes? You better hold on dudes. We are now entering the underworld dudes."_ Rocky called out suddenly.

Panicking, I quickly grabbed hold of a large scale, yelling at Cole, "Rocky says we are now leaving Ninjago and to grab hold of something!"

I could hear Cole scrambling to grab hold as Rocky folded his wings and plummeted to the ground. Maybe we shouldn't agree to Kai's plan! The dragons are trying to get us…

" _You can open thine eyes now._ " Shards voice cut my thoughts of right then.

Startled, I opened my eyes to see we are in the most outermost area of the Underworld. Sheepishly, I rubbed the back of my neck, "Sorry about that. Any clue how we're getting in?"

Kai spoke up from where he crouched, spying on the city of skeletons, "There are guards everywhere. I think the dragons should stay here to not draw attention. Other than that, I have no clue."

Zane timidly raised his hand, "I might have an idea on how to sneak past the guards."

We all turned to our monotone friend…

….

"Next… time… Zane… has… an… idea… we… should… question… it… first!" I panted as we swung from "stalactite" to "stalactite". Down below, we can see a skeleton empty a wagon of all its contents before letting it go through.

"Glad Jay can't talk." Cole hissed suddenly, drawing our attention to the giant spider leg that jay was holding onto.

I boredly spoke up, "I'm guessing none of you looked up then?"

Cole and Kai both yelped as they let go of their spider legs. Zane and Jay just let go of theirs. All four landed in a heap next to a large group of skeletons. Rolling my eyes, I jumped down and landed softly on my feet. Ignoring a skeleton that was asking if I was a professional, I turned to my teammates,

"I thought you all knew the stalactites Zane mentioned were really giant spider legs?"

Kai turned to me fuming, "No, we did not know and would have appreciated it if you warned us before we started!" While Kai yelled at my train of thoughts, the mentioned spiders decided to land next to us. Effectively surrounding us.

"Guys, we need a plan!" Cole called out to us. Jay said something, but without his voice none of us can understand him.

"Did you just said volcano?" Cole asked. Jay frantically shook his head before repeating what he's trying to say.

"Are you asking to drive, because we are not in a car." Zane informed Jay, you face planted and croaked again.

"No, you can't date Nya and this is the wrong time and place to ask." Jay visibly growled at Kai and started again.

"A sandwich does sound good!" A random skeleton shouted suddenly. We all turned to stare at him. "What? I thought we were playing guess what the blue ninja is saying?"

We all faced palm right when, "No! And for the last time! Let's hit Don in the head with a rock!" Jay's voice echoed of the walls as he shouted out with frustration.

"Wait what!? Jay! What are you thinking!?" I shouted nervously at Jay's suggestion.

Jay rubbed his neck, a sign that he is going to speak fast, "Wellyouknowshadowgirlbutdon'tknowyouknowherbecausehavememorylost, andIwasthinkingifwehityouintheheadlikehowyoulostyourmemoriesyouwillrememberhowtodefeather."

I turned to my teammates. Cole rolled his eyes, "He basically said that he was hoping by hitting you in the head would help you get your memories back since that is how you lost your memories."

I was starting to nod my head when another skeleton interrupted, "That's not what happened. I should know, about a week later I asked Mr. Master how he got that bump on his head. He told me he got it by pushing Flames out of the way of a falling rock."

I faced palm at that wondering if we will ever find out how I lost my memory. Turning, I faced my teammates, "Okay, why don't you four use the tornado of creation?"

My teammates beat the army of skeletons and spiders in five minutes after they did they tornado of creation. Though I'm still wondering why a Ferris Wheel!? Quickly, we ran inside the building only to run into the backup skeletons. We all looked at each other. Finally I spoke, "Go ahead Kai."

Kai grinned as he pointed to me, "Don's Dead!"


	8. Rescuing Sensei And Learn About Don

**A/N: Me- Hello! Any one ready for another chapter? Garmadon took Misako on a date and Sensei Wu was sent on a wild goose chase (thank you Morro!)Enjoy this chapter! I.O.N (For Dummies: .NOTHING)**

 **(Sensei Wu runs in out of breathe)- Morro just told me what you are up to and I have to war…**

 **Me- Onto the story! (Last time I ask Morro for a favor…) Wait! I forgot, Poor Don is Dead is Poor Judd is Dead, just Don instead of Judd…**

Time To Rescue Wu… And Learn About Don

 _Don's p.o.v_

For also being the undead, skeletons are terrified of zombies. After Kai got rid of the backup skeletons by singing poor Don is dead, we all raced to the throne room. Where Samukai is battling Wu.

"Sensei!" I shouted in unison of my teammates, which we probably shouldn't. Since Wu turned to look at us and Samukai knocked him over, stealing the Golden Sword of Fire.

Shadow girl, who was sitting on a black throne, laughed at our bad timing, "Good job Samukai! Now give me the golden weapons!"

Samukai turned to face her, in each of his four hands was a golden weapon, "No! It is time for me to reclaim what is mine!"

Shadow girl just laughed some more, "You fool! You walked straight into my trap!" As she spoke, Samukai's body started to shake and vibrate, "Even I can't handle all the golden weapons myself!"

Samukai then exploded Into a bright vortex. Shadow girl looks like she could be about Cole's age, with dark, almost black, purple eyes and short black hair held back by a dark purple barrette. She also was wearing a black hoodie and blow out dark purple jeggings, black with dark purple lighting designs combat boots adorned her feet.

Shadow girl turned to face us, "Adios gold boy! And your new team! I'm heading to a place of darkness to grow stronger!" At that, she leapt into the portal. It closed immediately after her.

 _Two hours later…_

"Well!?" Nya shouted as she ran towards us. Misako and the kids are right behind her, along with some villagers. Kai jumped off of Flames, yanking me down with him. This trip, I rode with Kai while Sensei rode with Cole.

"We did fine. Shadow girl escaped but we will be ready for when she returns!" Kai announced, banging the golden sword against the other golden weapons. This sent my teammates flying. Chuckling, I picked up Koko. For when shadow girl comes back, _I_ will be ready to learn what she knows about me…

 _Shahla's p.o.v_

I can't believe _gold boy_ is back! Gah! He just… grr! Frustrated, I kicked a rock and watched it fall into a pool of lava.

"Something wrong Shahla?" a deep, menacing voice spoke up, sounding like it came from everywhere.

I glared out at nothing, "Daddy! It's Garmadon, ya know the guy that _banished me to the Underworld_!"

Daddy's voice spoke, "What!? I thought I got rid of him for good last time! Don't worry sweetpea, Daddy's got a plan to make this all better."

I grinned at that, "Good. Also can you do me an intsy bitsy favor?"

"Anything for you."

A smirk crossed my face, "It's about the serpentine…"


	9. Don's a Dragon

**A/N: Me- Yea! Time for Don to squash his kids. And for everyone to question what he knows.**

 **Garmadon- Isn't this the chapter with the serpentine?**

 **Me- Yep! And this time we can blame Shahla's dad for their release!**

 **Garmadon- I'm with Guest 2, who is Shahla's dad?**

 **Me- I like Guest 3's review. I never knew any of that, and you are right this is a gift to the ninjas, especially when Don gets certain memories back. One around the same time as Zane.**

 **Garmadon- Good thing you only own Shahla and not Ninjago.**

Don's a Dragon, Not a Zombie

 _Don's p.o.v_

The younger ninjas were playing video games while I attempted to play Twister with Lloyd and Koko. Carefully, I placed my left hand on a blue circle. I nervously glanced at the spinning wheel. "Umm, guys? Can one of you spin the spinner for us?"

Kai glanced quickly at us before turning back to the game, "Don, I believe we settled that since you are 'dead' that makes you a zombie and last I check zombies can detach their limbs and still control their movements…"

"WHAT !? SINCE WHEN DID DON DIE!?" Misako's voice shouted from the doorway suddenly. Startled, I lost what little balance I had, and fell on top of the kids.

"Daddy! You squishing me!" "Daddy! The goal is to not fall!" The kids squealed in excitement. Well, at least I didn't hurt them. Getting back up, I walked towards my wife.

"Hello Misako, your home earlier than I'd thought. Is everything alright?" I asked out of concern. Misako isn't very forgetful.

Nya barged into the room right then shouting, "Serpentine!"

Misako gave us a smile, "That, and they are raiding Jamakai Village right now. You should head there right now."

Quickly, I gave my kids a hug bye, kissed my wife and was out the door with my teammates. As we rushed to where the dragons were kept, Jay spoke up, "Who's turn is it to give Don a lift?"

"No need, I can turn into a dragon."

All eyes turn to me. I can here Flames yelling at Rocky to pay up in the background. I looked at each of them, "What?"

Cole spoke slowly, "Since when can you do that? Can you show us?"

I nervously rubbed the back of my neck, "Well, I kinda found out just now. I remember turning into a dragon once, I don't know if I can do it again though."

Kai stamped his foot impatiently, "Well can you try!? You remember how you did it, right!?"

I just shrugged, "Kind of? I remember the sensation mostly."

Jay spoke up just as impatiently as Kai, "So? You want to at least try it. Maybe it is muscle memory!"

I stared at the blue ninja for a couple minutes before closing my eyes. Focusing, I thought about the strange sensation I can barely remember. It was like a tingling buzz in my head. Two, no three extensions move effortlessly. Warmth spreads up and down my limbs and upper body.

"Whoa, you look awesome!" "How do you feel?" "You did it!" "Good job, but we need to move out _now!_ " All the ninjas spoke over each other, breaking my concentration.

Opening my eyes, I noticed they were a few inches taller than before. "It was a success? What does my dragon form looks like?"

The ninjas climbed the other dragons while Zane answered, "Mostly black with gold on your knees, elbows, tail tip, back, and snout. You are also longer and thinner. Anything else? Oh! Your wings are also black with gold tips."

I nodded my head slowly. Rocky spoke up, " _Okay dudes we're here. Be careful dudes. Serpentine can be sneaky dudes._ "

"Follow me, we are here." At that I quickly landed and transformed while my teammates climbed of their dragons. We hurriedly peered into the village. Hypnobrais had hypnotized all the villagers and had the civilians do the robbing for them.

"Anyone got a blindfold?" I asked.

Cole frowned, "Why?"

I answered as I ripped my pants leg and used it has a blindfold so I can't see, "Those are Hypnobrai, if you look into their eyes you became a mindless slave. If we want to win, we need to fight blindfolded."

Standing, I was about to vault over the wall when, "How do you know all of this?" Jay asked.

I sighed, "I just got another flashback. I got into a nasty fight with one before. Now come on, we need the general's staff to break the spell!"

At that, I launched over the wall and started fighting…

 _After the battle…_

Ripping my blind fold off, I turned to the ninjas. "You guys alright? Nobody got hypnotized?"

Zane spoke up, "No, though I'm wondering how did the Hypnobrai did escaped their underground tomb and why was the general only focus was Don?"

"What?"

 _Shahla's dad's p.o.v_

I growled furiously. Shahla asked me to release the Hypnobrai to distract the ninja while she snuck back into Ninjago to rob a museum. I did more than that. I casted a spell on the general. Then I left them in Jamakai Village knowing that the second the General sees Garmadon, he will go for the kill. Only the ninjas stopped him. The black ninja stole the staff. They won, my daughter lost. But I still have a plan. I will not stop till Garmadon and his nosey brother are out of the picture. Permantly.


	10. Lloyd and Koko Save the Day!

**A/N: You ask for it, you got it. Don bonding with Lloyd and Koko, while beating up serpentine. Anyway, I.O.N and R &R!**

Lloyd and Koko Save the Day!

 _Don's p.o.v_

Misako was gone to the store for things we need tomorrow, while I tucked the kids in bed. Only to hit a dilemma.

"Not sleepy! Not sleepy!" Lloyd shouted as he bounced up and down on the bed. I fought back a groan, briefly wondering if I should've eaten supper with the team instead of staying in the complex apartment that Wu added on to the monastery for my family.

Koko waddled up to me and held her arms up, "Daddy! Up! Me wan' 'owy!" Then again if I was with my team, then Misako wouldn't have asked my to watch our kids while she ran to town for some much needed groceries.

I spoke softly, "Okay Koko, but you and your brother must get in your beds first."

Both of them gave me a big smile, "'Kay Daddy!" Then they climbed into bed.

I sat on the floor in-between the two toddler beds sighing, "Okay, what story do you want to hear?"

Lloyd sat up straight, grinning, "I want the story of how you and Mommy met!"

I blanked right then. How did we met? All I remember is waking in a hospital room and the nurse handed me my phone. Only one number was on speed dial, and it was Misako's. She told me we were dating, and I just clung to her word.

"I don't know son. Maybe we should ask Mommy that after things calm down for a while. About I tell you the story of the time I turned into a dragon?" I asked, trying my best to avoid explaining to the six year old why his father can't remember certain things.

Lloyd and Koko both squealed loudly. I'll make it kid friendly, only mentioning details of the trip to Jamakai and not the actual fight. Harmless, right?

 _Two hours later…_

I ran straight into Cole while chasing down my kids. He glanced at me before bluntly saying, "Well you just saved me a bunch of time. Don't ask why, but Zane wandered off following a falcon. It lead him into a campment of serpentine. We need to go rescue him."

Turning, I started to head to the front gates, Cole at my heels. I've formed some type of a bond with each teammate. Cole, because he helped me, Kai, both of us placed our families first, Jay, still working on it, and Zane, we both have amnesia. Arriving, I nodded a quick greeting to Kai before transforming into my dragon form. Quickly we left to rescue Zane. Well, my team left to rescue him. I left to find a certain pair of tiny dragons, one which is pink and gold, the other one is green and gold.

Who knew turning into dragons is genetic? Hoping I can get the kids in bed before Misako returns, I let out a loud sigh of relief when I spotted Koko's pink dragon form. Turning, I started to chase her when I spotted a flash of green. Growling, I turned and started to give chase, " **Lloyd! Get back here!** "

I didn't went far when I noticed Koko sitting on a rope that was being used to hold up a large tree house. It was the size of a fortress! Quickly, I turned once again and this time I almost caught Koko. Almost. She fled at the last second, and I accidently snapped the rope in half. Crashing unto the hard wood floors, I stood up and quickly shook myself. I think I heard someone being knocked down, do to the thud and the following screams.

I then leapt back in the air and started to charge Lloyd. You did the same thing as Koko. Again, I accidently broke the rope and sent who knows how many flying off the tree. I slowly circled the area looking for my children when luck is finally with me. Both are hovering next to Zane while Kai and Jay cut the last rope, Cole checking Zane over for injuries. They then sent a fortress full of serpentine crashing to the forest floor…

 _Misako's p.o.v_

I walked into our dark and silent apartment. Smiling, I quickly put the milk and sandwich fixings in the fridge. Then I headed towards the nursery to check on the kids. Lloyd was sprawled out in his bed, gently snoring. Don was asleep in the rocker, Koko sleeping in his arms.

Smiling, I walked in and draped Koko's favorite blanket over them, "Night, my loves." After that, I headed into our bedroom for the night.

 _Shahla's p.o.v_

I picked up a rock, and promptly threw it out the general.

"Ow! Hey! What wassss that for!" he demanded.

I glared at him, "Dad said his spell will make it so you can recognize Gold boy anywhere yet you completely ignored him during the fight!"

The general scratched his head confused, "Garmadon was not at the fight."

I screamed, "PLEASE DON'T TELL ME DAD'S SPELL MAKES IT SO YOU CAN RECOGNIZE HIM IN HIS HUMAN FORM BUT NOT HIS DRAGON FORM!"

A serpentine spoke up from the back, "Wait? Garmadon hassss a dragon form? Ssssince when?"

I banged my head against the nearest tree. What does it takes to destroy the Master brothers?


	11. Shipwrecks Don't fly

**A/N: Hi! Okay, no Sensei doesn't know Shahla, and yes Don did try to stop her, but for a different reason than you think. Also Shahla is already suspicious of the smaller dragons. Time for everyone to question Sensei's sanity!**

Fanprye and Shipwrecks

 _Shahla's p.o.v_

I stood impatiently on the sidelines while SKales talked to General Fangtom apart uniting their two tribes to bring down golden boy. Knowing him, he is helping his brother train more ninjas…

 _Don's p.o.v_

"Why? Just why?" Jay asked for the umpteenth time this morning. Not that I didn't agree. Wu woke us up two hours before sunset to tell us that he sold the monastry and we are moving out this morning. Now it is early noon and we are standing next to an old shipwreck that Wu bought to be our new home and HQ.

Zane spoke up, "If this is supposed to be another team building exercise, I do not see how this will work."

I turned to face the man I've started to veiw as a brother, "Wu, my wife took the kids to the park and expects to come home to a functioning shelter, not a ship in ruins!"

Wu raised his hands in surrender, "I thought fixing up the old ship would be a fun past time in between fighting Shahla and the serpetine."

Nya spoke up, uncertaintity lacing her voice, "So you sold the monastry for a big project to pass time in between missions?"

Wu looked at all of our raised eyebrows before saying, "Yeees, now that you said it, this doesn't sound like that great of an idea."

I smiled at him, "Don't worry brother, we need supplies to get this project going, and an actaul roof over our heads. Why don't the two of us leave to do that while Nya and the ninjas sees what is salvageable."

Wu grinned, "Sounds like a plan Don. By the way, why did you called me brother?"

I shrugged, "Lately, I feel like we're brothers. Shall I drive?"

With that, the two of us climbed into my Jeep. We were entering the highway when it happened…

 _Jay's p.o.v_

"I feel bad." Cole announced suddenly.

I glanced at him, "Why? It's just a little big project to help pass time. We can totally do it…"

Cole interrupted me, "That's not what I'm talking about. Since Sensei needs to pay rent at some place, this is going to break his bank."

I looked for a moment, before looking at my best friend with a smirk.

"What if we turned it into a flying ship?"

 _Don's fl…p.o.v_

" _Zane? This is not funny. Your father wants you in bed an hour ago!" I called out nervously as I searched for the hidding toddler._

 _Noticing Zane's favorite toy car, I picked it up. Only for something white slam into me, throwing me across the room and into one of the doctors inventions. As stars play before my eyes, once again I wondered why I took this babysitting gig…_

"Don!" Jumping, I noticed we were about to crash and quickly swerved back into our lane.

I smiled at Wu, "Thanks, I was lost in a very horrifying memory."

Wu returned my smile, "That's great! What was it about?"

I couldn't help but grimaced, "This stays between us. Zane can't know about this."

"That bad?"

"I was Zane's babysitter when he was Koko's age. He threw me across the living room and into a weird contraption. I think his father was some kind of inventor."

Wu turned to face me, eyes wide with shock. "Zane _threw_ you? Why?"

"He didn't want to go to bed."

 _Four hours later…_

We only managed to get food and neccesssities before heading into the park to pick up Misako and the kids. Which is where a familiar ship fell out of the sky. My friends, Nya, and an elderly couple I never met stumbled out.

"What happened, and why are Jay's parents here?" Wu bellowed, just as shocked as me.

Jay nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I decided to turn our new HQ into a flying ship and roped the others and my parents showed up and fangprye attacked and we had to get the antidote and they can fly and…"

Misako thankfully interupted Jay right then, "This is our new home?! It's perfect! Lloyd is going though a pirate phase and Koko loves any and all boats!"

I smiled, glad we weren't sleeping under the stars…

"At least your kids are excited to sleep in their new beds and not throwing you across the room."

And promptly swatted a laughing Wu.


	12. Shahla's Big Plan

**A/N: Me- Hi ya readers! Things might turn away from the series.**

 **(giant explosion in front of me) Uh?**

 **Wu- told you travel tea works.**

 **Garmodon- yea it only took you sixteen times to get it right…**

 **Misako- boys stop fighting! Hi Stormy.**

 **Me- Uhg. I.O.N.**

 **Wu/Garmodon- Uh!?**

 **Misako- She owns nothing.**

Shahla's Big Plan

 _Shahla's p.o.v_

I woke up in the middle of the night. That might work! I won't have to worry about the Master Brothers ever again! I'm so evil, it's delicious.

 _Don's p.o.v_

I woke up to the sound of Jay and Kai fighting in the hall way. Groaning, I turned over and spotted Misako sleeping in front of me. Her graying hair was undone and in a bed head. She was gently snoring like normal. I smiled as I remembered how I got to know her so fast.

 _I just woke up in the hospital with no memory. The nurse handed me a cell phone that the paramedics claim I was holding when they found me. It only had one number on speed dial, labeled as cute girl. After some thought, I called. It only rang once before…_

" _Hello? This is Misako speaking."_

" _Hey, um, I think my name is Don. I have amnesia and this number is the only one on speed dial."_

" _Oh hey Don! We are kinda dating and next Saturday is our anniversary."_

" _Okay, bye"_

" _Bye"_

 _Two days later I've been released and started to look for a job. While leaving the museum after a horrible interview, I ran into a very cute lady, that looked familiar._

" _Do I know you?" I asked_

 _She laughed, "Hey Don, It's me, Misako. Still don't have your memories?"_

" _Yea, I better get going."_

 _I got hired to be a janitor at Borg Towers and used my first paycheck on our anniversary date, and engagement ring._

"Morning, how long have you been staring?" Misako's angelic voice brought me back to the present.

I smiled warmly, "Morning, and just long enough to know that Kai really needs to stay out of Nya's love life. Jay hasn't even asked her out yet!"

Misako laughed, "Okay, I'm going to get the kids up. You go save the day my brave ninja."

I got out of bed, right when the Danger Alarm went off. Panicking, I rushed past Kai and Jay ("No, you can't ask her out, she's my sister!") towards the bridge.

"What do we got!" I demanded as I slipped next to Nya. Zane, who was wearing a pink gi, and Cole were already there, the others right behind me. Wu left to look for his brother again. For some reason, I feel like he won't find him.

Nya spoke up, "Shadow girl just freed all the other serpentine. If they unite under one leader, then they can reawaken the Great Devourer."

"Then we have to stop them!" Kai said determined.

 _Two hours later…_

We gave up on ever finding the serpentine. So, we followed falcon into the sewers.

Jay frowned, "Why did the creepy smart predator bird went into the _sewers_!?"

Zane spoke calmly, "Since Serpentine are humanoid snakes, maybe Falcon is telling us to find them we need to think like snakes."

"ALL HAIL QUEEN SHAHLA!" all the serpentine scream suddenly. Startled, we all turned to see shadow girl being crowned by an anacondrai.

"Yelp, now we know shadow girl's name." Kai pointed out.

Shahla gave out an evil laugh, "Yeeessss! Now I can release the Great Devourer and have it destroy Gold Boy and his annoying brother too!"

"Wait! Don(I) has a brother!" My teammates and I shouted in unison. Which is a bad idea when on a stealth mission.

"Look! Ninjas! Let's get them!" We're dead. Running, I slipped inside an air vent. Why are there air vents in the sewers?! After waiting for a couple minutes, I slipped out. Zane walked up to me.

"I used my gi to blend into a poster to escape. Unfortunately, our friends weren't as lucky as us. Why do the sewers have a band advertisement any way?"

I shook my head, "No idea. By the way why is your gi pink?"

Zane sighed, "Kai did the laundry last night and placed his reds with my whites."

I frowned, "Did Lloyd told you this?"

"Yes."

I then smiled, "Lloyd wanted to help last night, so Misako told him to run a load off laundry. He probably noticed his mistake and is trying to place the blame on Kai."

Zane frowned, "Okay, but why are you smiling?"

"Is it possible that my troublesome son is a genius? I have a plan to save our team. But I need your help."

 _Shahla's p.o.v_

My ingenious plan to get gold boy and his brother eaten by the great devourer would have worked if that pink ninja didn't showed up and started to spread rumors about me! And they were all true! How did he know about Mr. Snugglepants any way?! I clutched the mentioned pink teddy bear covered in purple hearts closer to my chest. It's not fair!


	13. Don is Lousy at Wait Four Arms?

**A/N: Me- I'm alive! Really should have been working on this but decided to update Samurais X and Y instead. None of the mentors are here so…**

 **(loud crashing sound as Garmadon tried to jump out of behind a bunch of boxes, knocking them over) Garmadon- Stop right there! You can't beat me up, you don't own us!**

 **Me- That's why it's called fanfiction? I can do whatever I want?**

 **Garmadon- Oh… Enjoy the story!**

Don is Lousy at… Wait Four Arms!?

Misako abandoned us in favor of taking the kids to visit the in laws. Wu was still looking for his brother, while we are tasked with finding the fangblades. Thus the reason we are putting up wanted posters of them. "How is hanging posters of fangblades goin' to help us find them again!?" Kai growled angrily.

"So that if someone sees them, they can call us… Zane, you okay?" I answered calmly, concerned over that Zane dropped his stack. A store keeper came out of the store and started to yell at us. I didn't pay attention to what Kai and Cole were saying to calm him, my attention on my fellow amnesiac who is also the key to my past. Just then Zane blurted out Falcon and started running. Panicking, I started running after him, shouting as I went, "Zane! Wait! You don't chase strange birds!" This caught the others attention and they joined in the chase.

…

"Go on, I'll catch up!" Jay shouted as he sat down gasping for air.

…..

A few hours later Cole vanished.

….

Another hour passed, Kai collapsed next to a sign warning us of treehorns… We are headed straight to Zane's childhood home.

…

Apparently robots can go in shock. We had went inside the tree shaped house and found blueprints. Zane's blueprints. The other's caught up finally, in time for Zane to flip his humor switch. After Zane did a weird dance and song, he sent us away. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact I babysat a robot.

We weren't expecting to get attack by the treehorns. After losing terribly, maybe Zane shouldn't destroy the guardian, Zane appeared shouting, "I know you I am!" Which unlocked his true potential. He then froze the treehorn queen, giving us a chance to escape.

…..

I was in my room on the bounty when Zane walked in. "Mr. Kelsey? Can we talk?" he asked.

I smiled, "yes Zane, I'm still trying to wrap around it to."

Zane took a deep breathe before speaking at a rate to give Jay and Wisp a run for the money, "I'm sorry for the time I threw you into the wall…"

I sighed, "I actually remembered that memory while out doing er…."

"and the time I cut off my power source making you think I died…"

"Wait, what!?"

"and the time a dumped orange peach paint on you, and the time I locked you outside during a treehorn raid, and the time I placed rubber spiders in you shoes, and the time I took apart your bike's engine, and for the time I flooded the house, and for the time I burned the kitchen, and for the time I booby trapped the house, and the time I broke your lower right arm…"

"Wait! I had two extra arms!?" I yelped suddenly, looking down at my two normal amount of arms.

Zane blinked, "Yes, it is strange in all of my new old memories of you, you had four arms. Now you only have two. Any way, where was I? Ah, yes, I'm also sorry for the time I'd…"

I started banging my head, you knew that Zane is such a troublemaker?


	14. Fighting the Great D

**A/N: Me- I stop trying to keep Sensei Wu, Lord Garmadon, and Misako out…**

 **Garmadon- It is** _ **Sensei**_ **Garmadon! I stopped being an evil Lord at the end of season two!**

 **Me- Can we just do the reviews?**

 **Misako- First Guest, Zane's memories aren't going to come to the rescue because all Zane did was beat him up. Although since I dated him, I think I would notice if he had four arms.**

 **Wu- Second Guest, Since everyone so far in Garmodon's past seems to call him Don or Mr. Master, I guessing not really?(I nod my head in agreement) Okay, no Zane doesn't know Garmodon's real name.**

 **Me- That looks about it…**

 **Garmadon- Wait! There isn't one for me to do?**

 **Me- You can tell everyone you own Ninjago.**

 **Garmadon- I own Ninjago? No, wait! Lego owns Ninjago!**

Fighting the Great Devourer

 _Don's p.o.v_

Waking up to a strangely familiar snake the size of a fifty story building trying to eat a flying ship, with you on board, is not a fun experience. "Misako? Get up and the kids out of here!" I hollered as I rushed out of the family quarters to the brig to see Nya trying to avoid the serpents mouth.

"Nya! Where is Wu?" I called out to her, worried for the younger than me by two years I have no idea how I know that man. Nya glanced back at me, "Hey Don! You sound like my brother whenever I leave to fight."

I frowned at that, "What do you mean?" Nya smirked, "Don't tell the guys, but I'm a samurai. Kai already knows, big bro what not."

Nodding slowly, I made a mental note not to get on the girl's bad side. Turning, I hurried past a determined Kai and three sleep walking ninjas. I made my way to the tea room in hopes of finding Wu only to freeze as a bad timing flashback happened:

 _I was standing on a rock in the middle of The Sea of Endless Sand. Crouching, I used my two lower arms to grip the rock for balance while stretching my two upper arms above my head. The sun was hot as it beat down on me, and I was sweating like crazy. Just then the ground in front of me shifted. Standing, I quickly prayed it is what of been looking for the past three months in this heat. Sure enough, a giant snake head shot up from the ground. Without thinking, I ripped out a small silver dagger and jumped unto its' head. Slashing a scar across its' one eye while thinking gold would be more effective. Espeasilly on the forehead, the great devourers one weak spot…_

"DON!" Jumping I turned to see Wu standing next to me. Wu sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling but I've been calling your name five times all ready. Were you remembering something?"

I slowly nodded my head, "Yea, I think? I can't remember what it was. Just that I had a silver dagger and I remember wishing it was gold. Something about gold being more effective? I couldn't really see what I was fighting."

Wu nodded in understanding, "How many arms did you have?"

"Four." With that said, I ran into my teammates room and grabbed their golden weapons. Maybe the gold I was thinking was the golden weapons? Maybe it is the only way to destroy this monstrous snake without anyone turning evil. Where did that came from?

Returning to the brig, I handed the weapons to my teammates', when Nya announced, "I noticed a spot on the forehead that is different than the rest of the body. Maybe it is a weak spot?"

I nodded once, "It is. If you boys use the golden weapons it should cause more damage that the normal weapons."

"Okay let's do this!" Kai exclaimed before rushing out the door. We stared after him for about a minute before charging after our hot headed friend.

 _Later that day, Shahla's p.o.v_

I angrily marched up to a glowing dark mass that pulsed with a powerful energy. Most people would coward at its' sight, luckily I'm not most people and that isn't an it. Before me in all of _his_ glory is my father. "Dad! Golden boy and his friends now have a samurai helping them! And they destroyed the Great Devourer! There has to be something you can do to destroy the Master Brothers once and for all!"

Dad lets out a loud sigh, "No Shahla darling, I cannot. My powers haven't been the same since my twin destroyed me and banished me away from the land we both created. And just over a disagreement! But you have my powers now. Use them to make a yesterday tea. With that you can bring back the Dromaeosaurid Theropod Grundalicus to hunt them down."

I raised my eyebrows at that, "The what?"

Dad groaned, "Listen this is what you need to do. First…"

 _Don's p.o.v_

Scooping Koko into my arms, I walked to where Misako was tucking Lloyd into bed. "I really wish they can stay little. Don said you remember your so called lucky dagger. I don't know where you lost it." Misako happily announced when she noticed I was behind her holding a sleepy Koko.

I grimaced slightly, "Okay, what about my four arms and babysitting Zane of all people?"

Misako glanced at me, "I thought you were happy? You always said you wish you could forget your four arms. I know you babysat for an old friend, I didn't realize it was Zane's father."

I frowned. The more I learned about the past the more confused I get. Why would I want to forget something that makes me me? How do I know Zane's father? What happened to my dagger? Why did I called it my lucky dagger? At least I know one thing, be careful of what you wish for!

 **A/N: Me- Garmodon! I lost my flash drive and when I found four more people reviewed!**

 **Garmodon- Awesome! Okay first is third guest…**

 **Paleman appears- I want to see that too! Though, I believe he lost his arms when he was cured just like in the show.**

 **Garmodon- Paleman! That is my review! Okay I'll do Kay Hau…**

 **Ronin pops up- I loved baby Zane too! Think, soon you will get even more baby!Zane! How awesome is that!**

 **Garmodon- Ronin! Fine I'll do Sunny Lighter then…**

 **Dareth pushes Garmadon down- Hi! What are we doing! Oh! Hey Sunny Lighter, your name's sooooooo cool! I can't wait to see where it goes too!**

 **Garmadon- Dareth! Where did you came from!? Okay, I'll do the fourth Guest…**

 **Firstbourne- It is fun! To think how much changed with just giving Garmadon amnesia!**

 **Me- That's a wrap!**

 **Garmodon- But…**

 **ME- I SAID THAT'S A WRAP!**


	15. No Just No

**A/N: Me- Alright! Garmadon, Sensei, Misako! I'm doing reviews! Ladies first…**

 **Misako- Okay, Dons Friend , let's do this! Hmm, I really don't see how a lucky dagger will work like that, but Stormy likes the idea and died laughing at Shahla holding it. Something about **** *******?**

 **Me- Okay, next is Garmadon since it is directed at him.**

 **Garmadon- Really? Finally! Okay, Hero Dreams; I totally agree with you, I mean why was I hunting down the great Devoror! I can't wait for the next flashback that Stormy writes.**

 **Me- Sensei, want to get the next one? Also I had asked guest reviewers in other stories to leave me a fake name to address them by…**

 **Wu- Of course! First Guest, lucky dagger does sound like it saved Don's life, but Stormy is shaking her head no so I guess it is lucky for another reason?**

 **Me- Second Guest; Actually, even though she hinted she knew Don before everything, she knows about the amount she already revealed. The only thing she didn't revealed is the **** *******. * mean spoilers. Garmadon next is for you.**

 **Garmadon- Red Reporter, hi! Okay, how do I feel? Mmm? I like that I'm good, I don't like I have no memories. Lloyd is my baby, no way he is getting involve!**

 **Wu- Third Guest, I guessed we have to wait and see, Stormy did grin like a maniac though with your…**

 **Me- Moving on! You all should know the drill.**

No, Just No.

 _Don's p.o.v_

I was readjusting my tie, when Kai barged in. "Serpentine are robbing the museum, go on your date with Misako, Nya can watch the kids." With that said, he rushed out of the room.

Blinking, I turned to face my wife who was wearing a light blue evening gown. "Umm, okay that just happened. Did Wu at least told you where we are going and why we need to be all dressed up?"

"Nope, let's just take this break away from the kids and enjoy it. It will be just like before your accident." Misako smiled warmly at memories we shared that I don't have.

I frowned deep in thought. In the years I lost my memories, it never accorded to me I could just ask Misako. Then again, there seems to be parts of my past I told her that I wanted to forget. Like my extra pair of arms. Mmm, maybe there's something in my past that pains me and Misako is trying to protect me from it? For some reason, I got a feeling that Wu has to do with what pained me…

"DON!" Startled, I looked up and noticed during my musings, I finished getting ready and was now sitting in the car next to Wu who was driving. Misako sat behind me. "Are you okay? Did you remember something?" Wu asked, glancing sideways at me before turning left.

I shook my head, "Not really. I was thinking, dear, you were dating me before I lost my memories. Can you tell us what I was like?"

Misako tilted her head to the side, "Nothing much really, you had four arms and red eyes. You carried a dagger that you called your lucky dagger everywhere, and babysat Zane. You never talked about your family, I think whatever your old job is, it was dangerous because you always had a new scar on all our dates. And that's not including the times you where in the hospital! That's all I can tell you, I'm sorry."

Wu frowned, "That almost sounds like my brother, only he is always complaining about me getting in his way. Here we are!"

We pulled up to a five star restaurant, the kind you need a reservation to get in. Shaking my head, I briefly wondered how many connections Wu has. My brother beamed at us, "Okay, I'll pick you up in an hour, have fun!"I was about to remind Wu that I was older, but stop when it accorded to me I called Wu brother… I pushed it to the back of my mind. Besides, I don't know how old Wu is, he could be the same age as me! Just five minutes younger… Where did that came from?

"Don?" Misako gently shook me. I flashed her my winner's smile, "I'm alright, just realized something strange… I'll tell you later. Let's go enjoy ourselves."

 _The next day…_

Nya is on a little side mission, Wu is following a lead, and Misako went shopping. My teammates still haven't returned from last night's mission. Reason why I'm wrangling to little kids. I love my kids, I really do. But the second Lloyd gets that look in his eyes, I'm doom.

"Lloyd, please stay in this room… Koko! Put that down!" I rushed towards the now three year old. Today is Koko's third birthday. And she just picked up a vase. While my back was turned, Lloyd rushed out of the room. Groaning, I picked Koko up and went to find Lloyd.

My son was in the kitchen on my cell. Lloyd looked up, "Kai sent you a text asking if you can meet the team up at the pizza parlor we frequent."

"Alright, it is lunch time, everyone load up!"

 _Sometime later at the parlor…_

Walking into the pizza parlor only to learn that the four teens were four kids Lloyd's age is not my idea of a good day. Especially since Zane went back to baby mode and won't stop hitting me, Cole's crying, Kai's pestering Koko, and Jay and Lloyd is pulling several pranks. I'll be glad just to get them back to teens.

 _That night…_

We were chased by a Grundle into a comic store. Panicking, I slipped into a weird memory…

 _I was standing inside a bare room looking at a map and several scrolls. Scowling, I spoke up, "That's it! We've been lost at sea for two weeks now! We should have found Uncle Second's place by now… What do you think Charlie?"_

 _Turning around, I spotted a man with a tiny black goatee and stubble all over the rest of the face. Under his right eye was a scar shaped like two x's. He was wearing a dark blue ski cap. I knew immediately that he is Charlie._

 _Charlie spoke in a thick accent, "Well, sir, why doncha head back to port an' ma crew can keep on searchin? Ye still have me number, wight?"_

 _I smiled, "Of course it is…"_

I was yanked back to the present literally by Misako yanking me out of harms way while Nya tossed something to the boys… Lloyd and Koko was right behind them! A feeling of dread filled me as Lloyd tossed the bag at the Grundle, turning it into dust… and all six kids into teenagers.

A now thirteen year-old Koko walked up to me, "Hey Dad! I was thinking for my party, obviously we have to postpone since today is particular over with…"

I immediately shook my head, "No, just no. I can barely manage before as is, and Lloyd is still not fighting! But you can start his training, just no missions yet."

 _The next day, in the Kelsey's private quarters…_

I already miss having little kids. Waking up to Lloyd and Koko fighting over the bathroom was definitely new. The four of us were sitting at the table eating waffles, sausage, eggs, hash browns, bacon, and a fruit salad for breakfast.

Misako suddenly turned to me, "Are you okay? You looked like you were remembering something back there."

I blinked slowly when the memory from last night came back full swing. Gasping, I yanked out my phone and dialed a number I have memorized by heart. The phone rang once…

Twice…

" _Hello?"_ Charlie's voice spoke.

I nibbled my lip, "Charlie? It's me…"

" _General Master! Ya alive! Last me heard ya was on top secret mission. How ya doin'?"_

"General? I'm doing fine Charlie… Umm, how was your mission?"

" _I'm guessing ya talkin' about Shahla's DNA splicing? Turns out she is another one of your evil relatives. First Cousin if me not mistaken."_

I smiled nodding towards the door to single to my family to leave, "Good to hear… just one problem. I have amnesia and have no clue what you are talking about."

I could hear Charlie gasp before he hurriedly said, " _When we met I was Lieutenant Charlie, I'm now Private Charlie… You were, ARE, one of the best generals in the Ninjago Navy…"_

Suddenly, the room started to spin. "Me? A navy general?"


	16. Two Generals

**A/N: Guest- Thanks! Garmadon had to do something while fighting Shahla, the navy will have references to the movie…**

 **Hero Dreams- That is concerning! Luckily, the Ninjas have the Navy to back them up! Mmm, Lloyd is going to start Ninja training and becomes close friends with them, Koko I don't know. We'll see this together!**

 **Garmadon- Hi Stormy! You still don't own u… YOU DID REVEIWS WITHOUT ME!**

 **Me- Oops! Gotta run! R &R!**

Two Generals Are Better Than One

 _Don's p.o.v_

"Wait what!" I groaned at my teammates ability to speak in unison.

"Apparently I'm a general in the Navy that disappeared several years ago. I was presumed dead, and want to work for the Navy again. My old coworkers are still there and might help trigger memories."

Zane frowned, "We got that much, do you think that mission is the reason you lost your memory?"

I frowned, "I don't know, nothing adds up in my memories!"

Wu stuck his head in, "Hate to rain on this parade, but Shahla was spotted at Borg Industries. You know what to do. I will be training Lloyd in the arts of spinjitzu. Good luck."

I leapt to my feet, ignoring the teens cry of Ninjago, charged outside calling on my dragon form. Hovering above the ship we called home, I waited for my teammates to finish saddling their dragons. Once they were in the air, I flew off towards the renown business. Arriving first, I changed back to my normal self.

Walking in, I asked one of the nearby scientists, "Hey! We were told that Shahla is here can you point us in the right direction?"

The man nodded, "Yes, kind of. She went though our time portal."

"Whoa whoa whoa! You have a time portal!?" Jay shouted suddenly.

I shoot him a look, before turning to face the scientist again, "Where is this portal, and do you know when she went?"

The man nodded, "Yes, follow me." With that he took off down a hallway. Yelping, we quickly took after him. He led us straight into a lab that had a large glowing blue vortex.

Zane spoke up, " I sense the portal goes to sometime in the year 2010."

I paled at that, "That's a year before I lost my memories, while I was dating Misako."

"Then let's go stop Shahla!" Kai shouted as he dove headfirst into the time portal.

I groaned before stepping through… and crashed into my four armed past self. "Okay, I'm used to a lot of crazy things… but what in Ninjago is going on here!?" My past self yelped staring at us.

I took a deep breathe, "Okay, this is going to sound weird but… I'myoufromthefutureonlymyeyesturnedgreenandilostmyextraarmsandluckydagger!"

Past me blinked slowly, "Okay… nice to know a lost my extra arms, never liked them anyway. Anything else I need to know?"

Kai piped up, "Ya, Future Don has also lost all of his memories, we just got some back. Also we are here to fight a crazy girl from our time you wants to do you knows what to you!"

"Umm, okay…" Past me took a step back, and bumped into a very family red head with glasses.

Misako gasped, "Garm! You okay… Your future self is here to stop a future Shahla from stopping you from joining a team of ninjas and possibly to get some memories back since you have amnesia in the future."

I smiled at her, "We just told him all of that in less details. Also I go by Don in the future… don't know where you got Garm."

Garm grimaced at that, "I don't really like my name, so I asked everyone to call me Garm instead. Though, I like the sound of Don, might use that in the future."

Kai stepped forward, "Okay, this is sweet but we have a crazy girl to catch. Sorry Misako but we need to steal Garm for a bit."

Misako smiled, "That's okay, maybe after this he'll tell me what is job is."

I shook my head, "No I won't, and while telling you know would be awesome because that would make it so you can tell me more about my past, I didn't tell you for a reason and I refuse to let my past self tell you more info than I did. It's for the best."

With that said, we grabbed my past self and ran off towards the nearest military camp. Shahla's plan was to make me lose my memories of Misako a year early, and steal my phone so I can't call her when I wake up. Luckily, we got Charlie and a few others from the Navy to help chase her off. After awhile Shahla made another portal, this time back to the present. Before she went though Zane surprised us by tackling her, stealing the time key in the process. She still managed to escape though.

I turned to face Garm again, "Garm, I need you to tell me why Shahla keeps calling us gold boy. But you can't tell Misako anything, got it?"

Garm gravely nodded his head. Right before pulling out a piece of paper and writing something on it. He then handed it to me. "Don't share this with anyone but Wu! Understand?"

Since my team was starting to go though the portal, I grabbed the paper and started to rush calling over my shoulder, "Crystal clear… Wait we knew Wu!" Unfortunately, I was back in Borg's Tower.

Zane raised an eyebrow, "You knew Sensei? How did you figure that out?"

I sighed, "My past self asked me to say hi to Wu for him. Let's get back to the bounty."

 _Shahla's p.o.v_

Growling, I marched up to my father, "It failed. Lloyd was still born and he is starting his ninja training."

Dad gave out a dark chuckle, "Don't worry about it Shahla, the count down to Doomsday was started early, and since the chosen one is barely beginning ninja training, striking him now will be a cinch."

I joined in his dark laugh. It's not like Gold Boy still has the key to the forgotten weapon or anything.

 _Don's p.o.v_

Somehow Nya, _Nya_ , convinced Misako to do a girls night out with her and Edna. I don't understand women. Lloyd passed out after training and still hasn't awaken. Koko joined her mother, the ninjas were supposed to be asleep right now. I'm not counting on it though. I slipped into Wu's private chamber.

"Hey Wu while we were in the past, my past self hinted that we knew each other. Does the name Garm ring a bell?" I asked my bro… friend.

Wu looked up from where he was mediating, "No, I'm sorry. Did you changed your name?"

I shrugged, "According to past me, I don't like my name and am constantly changing it."

Wu nodded, "Sounds like my brother. Last time I saw him he went by Mod. Why did your past self mentioned this?"

I pulled out the note that he gave me, "He wanted the two of us to read this note. Since my teammates told him that he will lose his memories, he felt it important for the two of us to see it."

Wu gingerly unfolded the paper, reading what was written. I started to worry when his face paled suddenly. Concerned, I grabbed the note and read it. Only to faint at these words:

 _The key to the Forgotten Gold Weapon of Ninja is the dented dagger I used to carry everywhere. I used the gold weapon to save Ninjago from destruction. Shahla's been calling me Gold Boy ever since. Trust me no matter what, nothing is what it seems Wu._


	17. New Island

**A/N: Hi! Okay things are going to happen fast… Wu and Don are going to go look for the Lucky Dagger to get the Lost Golden Weapon… So the final battle we won't be seeing since that is with the Ninjas and this is in the brothers' p.o.v… R &R!**

 **(P.S: Garmadon would love a review or two…)**

New Island, New Problems…

 _Don's p.o.v_

I groaned, forcing my eyes open. "Glad to see your awake." I turned my head to see Wu gazing at me in concern.

"What happened?" I asked, noticing that the moonlight was replaced by sunlight.

Wu grimaced, "You fainted after reading about the fifth weapon. While you were out of it, your Navy buddies showed up about a mysterious island that just appeared over night. Since a ship full of people went missing at the new island's shores, they wanted the ninjas to investigate. Your wife and daughter are planning a girl's day out, so I told everyone that you are helping me with an errand."

I frowned deeply at that, "What errand?"

Wu smiled broadly at my question, "To find your Lucky Dagger and get the Lost Weapon!"

Standing up, I picked up a piece of fruit Wu had on his bedside table. "Sounds like a plan, but you forgot one detail. I have amnesia, I don't know where my Lucky Dagger _is_!"

Wu shrugged, "You knew you were going to lose your memory… maybe you gave Misako a clue to find the Lucky Dagger?"

Turning, I headed out the door. "You better be right."

 _Wu's p.o.v_

Don is a lot of things, overly protective being one of them. The second we arrived at his and Misako's room he insisted that he looks through his wife's stuff while I stand guard.

"Found anything yet?" I asked from where I was leaning against the door frame.

Don shook his head out of frustration. "No! How do we even know she kept it all these years? Whatever it is!"

Bending down, I picked up a book that Don had thrown during his search. "What's this?"

Don glanced at me before giving a half hearted shrug, right before returning to the search. "It's a book of old Myths and Legends that I gave Misako the day before I… lost… my… memories…"

Don spun to face, his face lighting up. "That's it Wu! The book! I knew I was going to lose my memories so I gave Misako a book! It must have some kind of clue!"

We then took the book and headed into the Bounty's kitchen and started to flip though it in hopes of finding anything that stands out.

After ten minutes of silence I spoke up, frowning. "There's nothing here."

Don shrugged, "That's because we didn't read the Secret Page yet."

I turned to stare at my br… friend. "How long have you known this Secret Page?"

Don shrugged again, "The second Misako mentioned I gave her the book."

Fighting the urge to strangle Don, I ground out, "And you didn't think to mention it before because…?"

Don stared at me blankly, for a good minute before his eyes widen in relasation.

"Hey Wu! We should check out the Secret Page, it might be important!"

Turning to face forward once more, I banged my head against the table. Bro… Friends!

 _Don's p.o.v_

While Wu gives himself a concussion, I flipped the book open to the two pages that are stuck together. Using a pocket knife, I pried the glued pages apart. A small silver key fell out. Picking it up, I examined it closely.

"I think this is the key to my memory box!" I exclaimed excitedly, wondering if that's where the Lucky Dagger is.

Wu jerked upwards suddenly, whipping around to look at me so fast I'm surprised he didn't get whiplashed. "What do you mean memory box!?"

I shrugged, "Amongst my belongings is a small trunk with the words Memory Box painted on the lid. It's been locked this entire time though."

Wu narrowed his eyes, "Why didn't you bust the lock or throw it out?"

I stared at him in disbelief for suggesting those things. "Because the side with the lock says Do Not Open Until Shahla Dooms Us All, and all the other sides says Keep In Cause Shahla Dooms Us All."

Wu groans very loudly, "Yea right, I bet my best tea set it doesn't. Just show me this Memory Box so we can find out if that's the key to it."

I raised an eyebrow, "Okay, Misako's birthday is coming up and she's been asking for a new tea set."

 _Wu's p.o.v_

Apparently unlocking a 'memory box' isn't that simple. Don keeps it in his wife's car, which she and Koko took to the mall. After convincing her it was for a good cause, we finally got the trunk opened. Don then removed the fake floor to reveal a brown trunk that looked exactly like Don said it will. Did I just lost my tea set?

"Yep, also you are talking out loud." Don answered my not so silent questions.

I groaned again today, it isn't even noon yet! "Fiine, just unlock it already!"

Don looked at me like I'm crazy, again. "I can't, Shahla hasn't doomed us yet."

I glared at my friend not brother, "I believe very strongly that whoever you were before you lost your memories, was a stick in the mud!"

Don shrugged, "I guess we can open it…IF Shahla turns out to be part of a bigger plot."

I started to debate if attacking Don in the middle of a parking garage will get me in trouble or not when my phone decided to save Don's skin. Brrrrriiiiiing, brrrrriiiiiiing. I quickly answered it.

"This is Sensei Wu speaking."

" _Hey Sensei, Kai here, umm… Shahla… well…"_

I groaned, is it national groaning day? "Kai, just say it, what about Shahla?"

"… _She is helping a dark spirit call the Overlord build a Doomsday device and we have no idea what it does… Sensei?"_

"Kai, you just saved me."

" _I did?"_ I hung up on him before turning to Don.

"Kai just confirmed that Shahla IS part of a bigger plot, now open the trunk!" I yelled at him. I think Don's the first person to get on my nerves so badly.

I watched in anticipation as Don unlocked and opened the trunk. After opening it, he froze and stared at something within it. I felt excitement bloom within me.

"Well, does it have the Lucky Dagger!?" I asked eagerly.

Don hesitated, "Well yeah, it has the Lucky Dagger alright…"

I frowned, "Is something wrong?"

Don quickly shook his head, "NO! No! Nothing's wrong…"

I stepped closer to the Memory Box, "Really? Can I see what's in it?"

Don snapped the lid shut at lighting speed, cutting off my view before I could see anything. "Wu, what do you think the new island's like?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don, you are terrible at hiding whatever you're hiding! Please, tell me what's wrong?"

Don took a deep breathe, "We have a teensy bitsy problem."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "And what's that?"

"I know what happened to your brother…"


End file.
